


Cisco Ramon Imagines

by cactiem



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Cisco Ramon imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Rogue

Since the particle accelerator exploded you couldn't have skin to skin contact with people as it is too dangerous. Your powers allow you to absorb people's memories and abilities, if they are also metahumans, as well as draining the life from someone. That's why you can't have skin to skin contact with people as you could kill them. In the winter it is easier as you actually have an excuse to wear gloves but in the summer you just look strange wearing gloves in the sweltering sun.

 

Cisco has always thought it was odd that you wore gloves all the time. In the winter he just thought it was because your hands were always cold but in the summer he was baffled. Add that to why you always ducked away from kisses and he was very confused. Since you have been dating you haven't kissed each other once.

 

The two of you were sat in his workshop creating a new weapon against metahumans when Cisco saw you were struggling holding the screwdriver because of your gloves. "Why don't you take those gloves off? It'll help a lot." Cisco suggested. You kept trying to screw the screw in and shrugged.

 

"It's fine. I can do it." You told him, determined that you can do it without taking off your gloves or Cisco's help.

 

"Why do you wear those gloves all the time anyway? I mean, I get why in the winter but it's the middle of the summer. Aren't you too hot in them?" He asked. You shook your head in response. Cisco bobbed his head and went back to his task. It was a few minutes before he turned back around so he was facing you. He decided he was finally going to ask you. "Why is it that you only hold my hand when you are wearing those gloves? In fact, you are always standing as far a way as possible from me unless you're wearing them." You stopped what you were doing and looked up. You weren't expecting to have this conversation right now, in fact ever. "Is it me? Do you have a problem with me or something?"

 

"No! God, no. You are perfect. It- it's me. I'm the problem here. I'm the freak." You mumbled the last part, looking down at your gloves hands as if they were suddenly fascinating. Cisco previous miffed expression changed to confusion. He had no clue what you were on about. "Ever since the particle accelerator explosion I've had these powers. They're not as cool as yours or Barry's. They- if I touch someone with skin to skin contact I could kill them."

 

"Why didn't you tell me, Y/N?" Cisco asked after letting everything sink in.

 

"Because I was afraid you'd hate me."

 

"I could never hate you. You are the most amazing person I know and these powers don't change that. We'll figure this out together." Cisco assured you, taking your gloved hand in his.


	2. Other Half

"Y/N, I've told you this before. It's much safer if you stay here." Barry said exasperated. This wasn't the first time you've asked if you could go out and help him fight crime and it wasn't the first time he declined, more like the eighth time. It was frustrating. They didn't know what you were capable of, that you were also affected by the particle accelerator.

 

You rolled your eyes, reluctantly agreeing to stay behind and went back to your workshop working on some new tech. You tried to concentrate on the tinkering before you but your mind kept playing every rejection from Barry and the team over and over again further angering you. They kept claiming it was to keep you safe. If only they knew what you kept deep down inside you then they'd realise you're just as powerful as Barry or Cisco or Caitlin. You threw the wrench you were holding across the room to try and calm yourself down. "Woah, what did the wrench ever do to you?" You heard Cisco say. You didn't realise he had entered the room. "Are you okay?" He asked, a little concern etched on his face.

 

"I'm fine." You said forcefully but you weren't fine. "You know what? I'm not fine." You corrected yourself. Your whole demeanour had changed, your voice no longer soft. It was like you were a whole different person. "I'm sick and tired of you guys keeping me on the sidelines claiming it's for my own protection but I don't need it. I can take care of myself. We can take care of myself." You said referring to your other self as you showed Cisco your powers.

 

Cisco's eyes widened. He had no clue about your powers and had no clue how they worked. "Y/N, please calm down. We can talk-" But before he could finish you shot a pulse of energy his way, knocking him onto the floor.

 

"It's too late to talk about it." You told Cisco as you stepped over him and walked out of the lab not looking back at all. You didn't need Team Flash, you had yourself.


	3. Well, This is Awkward

"Isn't it going to be awkward?" Iris asked you as she was getting her nails done. It was the day before her wedding day and you, Caitlin, and Felicity were getting your hair and nails done.

 

"Nope. Me and Cisco are cool." You told her. Confident in your statement. It was true, you and Cisco had ended things on good terms agreeing you were better off as friends. When you had started dating Oliver, Cisco was happy for you and when he started dating Gypsy, you were happy for him.

 

"Yeah, but this is the first time Cisco is seeing you and Oliver together as a couple and it's at a wedding." Caitlin chimed in.

 

"A wedding isn't going to change anything. Me and Cisco are cool. There is no awkwardness there." You assured her. However, you were wrong.

 

The practice dinner came around and you were stood with Oliver, a drink in your hand, when Cisco came over. "Hey, Y/N. Oliver." He greeted the two of you.

 

"Cisco." Oliver nodded in acknowledgment. Then nothing. An awkward silence overcame the three of you. After a few moments, Oliver realised that you and Cisco needed to talk so he decided to leave you two alone. "I'm just going to get some refills." He said before walking away leaving you and Cisco.

 

"So, how's things with you and mister serious?" Cisco asked, speaking up to try and break the awkwardness. You gave him an 'are you serious' look. "That was a joke." Cisco laughed nervously.

 

"Me and Oliver are great. How are you and Gypsy?" You asked, trying to make small talk. There was still an awkwardness between the two of you.

 

"Great." Cisco said and then fell into silence.

 

"It's awkward isn't it?" You spoke up after a few minutes.

 

"Yeah, it is. Just a little." Cisco gestured with his hand causing you both to laugh, not an awkward one but a genuine one. "Do you think it will go back to the way it was between us?"

 

"I think so. Not straight away but eventually it will." You answered. You genuinely believed that there wouldn't be any awkwardness in your friendship forever. "Maybe let's not start off talking about each other's relationships."

 

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Cisco agreed with you. "You know, I am truly happy that you found Oliver."

 

"And I'm happy you found Gypsy." You sent him an appreciative smile.


	4. Changing Timeline

The surrounding sounds became muffled as you processed everything that was being told to you. It felt surreal. Like you would wake up and none of this ever happened. You always thought that your life would get screwed up by a bad guy and not from someone you consider to be one of your closest friends.

 

You brought attention upon yourself as you stood up hurriedly, knocking the chair you were sat on over. Your breathing was getting heavier and heavier and you knew you had to get out of there before you break down in front of everyone. "Y/N." Barry started, holding his hand out to place it comfortingly on your shoulder but was stopped by Cisco who moved to stand between you, which you were grateful for.

 

"You don't get to touch them. Not after what you did." Cisco spat before turning to you and ushering you out of the room quickly, leading you to his workshop. Once it was just the two of you, you let everything you felt out, tears began cascading down your face as you threw random things across the room and Cisco let you. After you stopped throwing things he spoke up. "Are you okay?"

 

"Of course I'm not okay." You shouted, angrily wiping away the tears. You immediately regretted raising your voice at Cisco. "I-I'm sorry for shouting at you."

 

"It's okay. I get it, Y/N. You're pissed. I am too." He said, his tone understanding as he placed a comforting on your shoulder.

 

"I just- I can't believe Barry would do this." You shrugged his hand off and began pacing. "It's just so messed up. I mean, look at this." You thrusted your arm into Cisco's direction, the one donning a bracelet that is designed to control metahuman abilities on your wrist. "This is because of Barry and his selfishness. I am a monster because of him."

 

"Y/N, you're not a monster." Cisco tried telling you.

 

"I am though. I can't go anywhere, do anything without wearing this." You said, your voice cracking as you did. Cisco moved over to you and brought you into a hug.


End file.
